One crazy night
by sexysiren1981
Summary: This is a one-shot written as a tribute to Lexana and the sizzling passion they shared! One night while doing the Talon's books, Lex and Lana give into the passion that has always been between them. This story has been edited. This was my very first Fanfiction story. Please can you let me know what you think? Please R&R!


**FanFiction; Smallville. Lexana. One shot.**

**Authors note**; A Tribute to Lex and Lana. (And the sizzling passion they shared.)

I wrote this story simply because I love Smallville and Lex is my favourite character. I thought he and Lana were PERFECT together and I really loved how she brought out the softer side of him just as he brought out her darker side. (Which was so cool.) They were both abandoned so many times in their lives; it was amazing to see them find kindred spirits in each other. The writers of Smallville should have made their relationship last till the end! Sorry to all the other shippers, but Lexana ROCKS! I find it strange how Lex can even be paired with Chloe (Whom I also love. But she SO belongs with Oliver!) He was never into blonde's always dating dark haired women, even before Lana. So, saying all that, I hope you enjoy my fic. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer; **Smallville and all its characters do not belong to me. (Unfortunately) This story was written for pleasure not profit.

**Spoilers**; NONE.

**Rated M for adult content and theme.**

**ONE CRAZY NIGHT**.

I watched as she walked towards me and I swallowed reflexively, I didn't want her to notice how her presence affected me. Always, in her company, I hid behind a mask of indifference. An arrogance that most people thought came naturally to any member of my family. No one realised that it took huge amounts of self-control to perfect.

Her long dark hair swung around her as she moved, wafting her scent into my face, her smile making my heart beat faster. Her lovely hazel eyes lighting up at the sight of me. As usual she was wearing pastels, a perfect foil for her dark brown hair. We had been partners and friends for over a year now, but my delight in her company felt all new every time I saw her.

'Lex, hey.' her voice curled around my name in an unconsciously sensual manner. 'I brought over the figures for The Talon for this last month, thought we could go over them...?' she hesitated as if she doubted my freedom.

'Hey, Lana.' I said, trying to keep the absurd pleasure I was feeling out of my voice. I glanced at my wristwatch. 'I'm free for the next two hours. Should we order a coffee and sit by the fire?'

Her face immediately lit up with one of those smiles that made my body respond in a fierce and immediate way. I moved towards her and reached out to run my hand briefly down her arm in a little-more-than-just-friends way. It was an unspoken agreement between us that we could touch like this, hug and even hold each other under the pretence of comforting the other or welcoming each other.

It was a pretence on my side, because all I wanted to do – all I had ever wanted to do – to Lana Lang, was grab her roughly and drive my mouth into the softness of her lips, to lose myself in the warm, soft, scented flesh of her gently curving body, to tangled my hands in her long dark brown hair and pull until she gasped... I mentally shook myself, trying to lose the picture that conjured up in my mind. I suspected it was a pretence on her side too, as an experienced man I was aware that she found me attractive and might even desire me as much as I did her. I wasn't sure if she even realised it.

There were only two things stopping me from taking her, as I so badly wanted to do. The first was my so-called friendship with Clark Kent and the second was her age. She was just seventeen, so untouched and innocent – some rare bit of morality in my nature wanted to preserve her in all her unspoiled and stunning beauty. As I looked into her face she glanced down at my hand on her arm and I saw her shiver ever so slightly and then she looked into my eyes with a bemused expression on her face.

I guided her towards the small lounge by the fireplace, resting my hand lightly on her lower back; I could feel her lean in slightly towards my hand. I suppressed a smile. We sat down on opposite sides off the coffee table facing each other, just as we did every time we did the Talon's books. I let her see my sardonic amusement this time, she grinned in return but made no comment. We soon got under way and the first hour fled so quickly I was surprised when she leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms above her head and groaned deliciously,

'Well that's it then' she said, yawning. 'I'm so tired!'

I let my eyes roam over her small but shapely breasts as she stretched, she saw where my gaze went and she glanced at my face. I smiled my signature sideways smirk but didn't say anything.

My eyes met hers evenly.

'It was a long day at the talon today.' she said as if trying to distract me.

'In that case, what do say to having dinner with me here?' I said,

This was out of character for me, I never asked her to stay, normally. Tonight however, I didn't want to see her leave – just yet. Her light hazel eyes widened slightly at my suggestion, but she didn't miss a beat.

'I'd love to Lex' she replied.

All my instincts told me that this was a mistake, spending too much time in her company was dangerous to my famous Luthor self control. But tonight I smothered my better judgement.

'Great! Lets order in. Chinese?'

Her grin made my insides clench down hard.

'Yes please'.

Soon we were sitting side by side on the long sofa I had sat on alone earlier, eating an excellent Chinese dinner delivered by helicopter from Metropolis and talking about...wait for it... Clark – again. But I was determined to turn this conversation in my favour today. I was definitely over trying to get Clark to wake up and ask Lana out. Ever since he had done just that he had made a hobby out of breaking her heart and leaving her never knowing what he wanted or whether he was telling the truth.

I was as tired of the lies as she was.

I now decided that I was going to take what I wanted tonight.

Clark Kent be damned.

I turned my attention back to Lana. She was saying how she couldn't understand how you could lie to someone you loved. I took my chance then and replied;

'I wouldn't'. While I stared into her eyes meaningfully.

She smiled a sad smile and ducked her head. I reached out and tucked a lose strand of her hair behind her ear, letting my fingers linger on the softness of her cheek as I let my hand trail down the side of her face and neck. She shivered and glanced up at me; probably to see what mood I was in. This touch was longer and more lingering than the normally light touches we shared.

As she glanced up at me, her sexy, curved lips so close to mine, my resistance crumbled and I leaned in to touch my mouth to hers, not sure of my reception. As our lips met I heard her sharp intake of air, I felt her mouth quiver under mine and I lost track of rational thought. Desire swept through my body, so sharp it was almost painful and I deepened the kiss, sliding my tongue along her closed lips, begging entrance. Her lips parted and I pushed my tongue into her mouth. Soon she was kissing me back with a startling passion, her hands caressing the nape of my neck and sliding across my chest, gliding over the smooth silk of my shirt. I moved my hands up her back to tangle in the rich waves of hair hanging there, I pulled her head back roughly and slanted my mouth across her neck. She whimpered with desire as my hands made their way to her breasts, her nipples were hard and as I squeezed slightly she cried out my name.

Somewhere the thought came to me that I should stop this now, before I couldn't stop, but my less noble side, the side I tried to deny existed, was exulting in this. Finally I had Lana right where I had always wanted her, in my arms, begging for my touch.

I pulled back briefly to look at her, I had parted her shirt and her hair was in a wanton tangle around her shoulders, her full lips slightly swollen from our kisses, her eyes were a liquid golden green as they stared into mine. I looked down at her breasts, barely covered in a bra that was merely for show and not for support, it was a wisp of black satin and lace held together by a red bow. My fingers moved as if of their own violation towards the ribbon, as I pulled it, the cups parted to release her small pert breasts, their pink nipples hard and pointing upwards, as if begging for my touch. Lana gazed into my eyes unashamed, desire plainly written on her face. I was amazed and touched that she wasn't afraid of me or of what was happening between us. Despite my bad reputation and all the doubts that she had had about me, she wanted me and she trusted me enough to be here with me in this moment.

My heart soared.

The feeling of elation that grabbed hold of me in that moment was more powerful than anything I had ever felt before. It scared me as much as it humbled me. I didn't want to stop this. My fingers reached out and stroked her nipples, skin on skin.

So soft.

So beautiful.

Her eyes closed and she moaned, throwing her head back onto the sofa. I lowered my lips and they followed the path my hands took. I sucked at her nipples gently at first then slightly more roughly, trying to gauge her reaction. But all I could feel were her arms going around my shoulders holding me to her tighter and closer still. My free hand slid from her hair, down her back, across her hip and onto her thigh. I felt another moment of triumph as she opened her legs to my questing fingers instead of shutting them.

Clark Kent, eat your heart out!

I slid my hand further until I encountered the edge of her panties, after a few strokes through the fabric I pushed my fingers under the edge and found soft velvet, drenched with need. I was the one to groan this time, as my lips found hers again. Her tongue pushed its way into my mouth this time, eagerly seeking mine.

Our kisses were shockingly deep. X-rated. Delicous.

Stopping was _not_ an option any longer.

Without realising how it happened, I had been pushed back against the sofa and Lana was sliding into my lap, her legs straddling my hips. I pushed both my hands into her hair on either side of her face and continued to kiss her. Her hands stroked my neck and scalp, tracing her long nails lightly over my skin. Then her hands were on my chest, feeling my shape through the silk material, her fingers fumbled with the buttons and then slid eagerly into my bare skin. Her breasts were touching my chest now and I stifled another groan, as the feeling was indescribable. I pushed her skirt up until it was around her waist and in the same moment skilfully slid her panty down and off her slim shapely legs. As her body settled back down onto mine I knew she could feel the full length of my erection through my trousers, instead of pulling back as I thought she would, she pushed her hips against me and trailed kisses from my mouth down my chin and onto my neck.

'I _want_ you Lex' she said, with a slightly husky voice.

I looked into her eyes and saw no fear, just an overwhelming passion.

'Are you sure?' I asked.

'Yes.' she said simply.

I knew what I had to do so that she would have no regrets the next day, so she wouldn't or should I say – couldn't - blame only me.

'So take what you want Lana.' I invited her.

She seemed to hesitate.

**Lana's P.O.V.**

As I made my way up to the front door of the mansion, my heart started to pound an uneven rhythm. This always happened to me whenever I got close to seeing Lex. Taking the monthly books for the Talon to him every few weeks had become something I enjoyed.

OK, so maybe I was understating it – slightly!

I tried to hide my feelings - from him _and_ from all our friends. Anyone I knew would find it hard to believe that the sweet innocent Lana Lang, the girl everyone thought they knew, wanted Lex Luthor. He was older than me, by six years. He was thought to be more than slightly evil by most of Smallville's residents. (How could he not be, with Lionel Luthor for a father?) And he was vastly more experienced than me, his affairs with many, many different women, were newspaper gossip-column headlines.

But despite all of this or maybe because of it, I found him irresistible.

His slightly mocking, arrogant attitude to life and people in general, intrigued me. His obvious sophistication and mature dress sense were so sexy. (Especially compared to flannel wearing farm boys.) His grey-blue eyes, made my heart pound and his touch (the few we shared casually) made me ache in places I had never felt ache before... Places not even Clark had touched.

So, in short, I was attracted to Lex Luthor.

But I did my best to hide this fact – especially from _him_.

As I reached the door, it opened unexpectedly. Lex's rather stuffy butler had seen me coming and opened the door for me. I didn't wait to be announced; instead I made my way down the long corridor towards his study. Knowing he would be there. I opened the door and entered the large room. My eyes were drawn towards the figure sitting at the desk in the centre of the room. He got up out of his chair at the sight of me.

'Lex, hey.' I said, smiling at my anticlimactic greeting.

He smiled in return, looking pleased to see me.

'I brought over the figures for The Talon for this last month, thought we could go over them...?' I hesitated. Not knowing if he was busy.

'Hey, Lana.' He greeted me.

He seemed please to see me, although you could never be absolutely sure with Lex. He glanced at his wristwatch.

'I'm free for the next two hours. Should we order a coffee and sit by the fire?'

I could just barely keep the joy off my face as I grinned at him.

He walked towards me then and reached out to run his hand along my arm, in a friendly way. I shivered slightly, I just couldn't help it. His touch was like an electric current across my skin. I hoped he wouldn't notice. We had an unspoken agreement between us - that we could touch, like this, as a friend greeting a friend, or for comfort, when one of us was upset.

But it was just pretence on my part.

My body became a live wire when I was with him, waiting for one of these moments when he would casually touch me. I wanted him to touch me, all over.

The sweet innocent Lana Lang should never want such a thing, she should be above such earthy things like this overwhelming passion, this desire to reach out and kiss Lex, to have him want me as much as I wanted him.

I was almost completely physically innocent, apart from the make-out sessions with Clark and before him Whitney I had never had sex with anyone. But I knew what I wanted and I was fairly sure that my natural desire for Lex would guide me, if the need arose. But that didn't seem to be something that would happen any time soon. From my limited experience, Lex seemed to be immune to me.

As we walked towards the small lounge by the fireplace, Lex placed his hand on the small of my back, as if to guide me, before I could stop myself I found myself leaning into his touch. As we sat down on opposite sides of the low coffee table, like we always did I saw a smirk touch his mouth as he looked at me.

It was a knowing smile designed to make me a little uncomfortable.

I smiled back. Not sure of what had caused him to react like that. Soon we were buried in paper work, making the next hour pass very quickly. I realised we were done and I leaned back in my chair and stretched my arms above my head and groaned,

'Well that's it then' I said, yawning. 'I'm so tired!'

For a moment I thought I was imagining it when his grey-blue eyes swept across my chest as I stretched. I raised my eyes to his and found him wearing a very Lex like smirk, his eyes met mine evenly.

I felt flustered suddenly.

'It was a long day at the talon today.' I said trying to distract him.

'In that case, what do say to having dinner with me here?' he said.

I was startled.

Although it was exactly what I wanted to hear.

'I'd love to Lex' I replied.

For a moment he almost seemed to regret his offer. But he also seemed as reluctant as I was to see the evening come to an end.

'Great! Lets order in. Chinese?'

I grinned at him with unconcealed pleasure.

'Yes please', I said.

Soon we were sitting on the sofa where he had sat alone earlier. Now we were side by side, almost touching. Our knees pointed towards each other, discussing Clark. Not that I really wanted to him talk about him, but it was one topic Lex and I agreed on completely and I normally ended up getting comforted by Lex, which was always a good thing.

We were discussing, in particular how Clark could continually lie to me, time and again.

I then asked Lex; 'How can you lie to someone you love?'

Lex looked deeply into my eyes making my stomach do flick-flacks,

'I wouldn't.' he said.

I ducked my head not sure if I was reading the look in his eyes correctly. I felt his hand tuck a stray piece of hair behind my ear. His fingers lingering on my cheek and sliding down my neck. My heart was beating so fast I could hear it in my ears.

This couldn't be happening.

But it was.

I glanced up at him trying to read his expression. Then Lex leaned in and touched his mouth to mine. Everything inside me clenched down hard. I drew in a shaky breath, he groaned and ran his tongue along my lips, asking to be let in. I responded by opening my lips. His tongue surged into my mouth touching and tasting every part, as if he wanted to devour me. Suddenly I couldn't just sit there any longer. My hands gripped his head and I let my tongue join his in a highly sensual dance. I ran my fingers over the nape of his neck and across his chest, feeling the muscular perfection beneath the silk of his shirt. His hand slid up my back and tangled in my hair, pulling my head backwards almost roughly, kissing my neck now. I arched my back as his other hand made its way towards my breasts; my nipples ached to be touched. I moaned loudly in anticipation and when his fingers finally found the hard peaks I called out his name unashamedly.

Suddenly he pulled back and looked at me, then his gaze wandering downwards to my breasts, which somehow, were on full display, in my black lace bra.

When had he opened my shirt?

His hands moved towards the red ribbon that held my bra together, slowly he pulled until the cups parted. I stared into his amazing grey-blue eyes as he parted my underwear.

I wasn't ashamed.

As he looked down at my naked breasts his eyes flamed. And I felt myself ache deep inside as though I needed him to become part of me. I wanted Lex inside me. As he gazed at me I saw an emotion cross his face that looked like exult ion. When he finally touched me I felt like I was about to explode. I threw my head back and moaned. His mouth followed the path his fingers had taken and I felt his lips on my nipples, the pleasure was almost unbearable. I gripped him tighter, trying to bring him even closer to me. My arms winding around his shoulders and neck. I felt his other hand, slide down my back and across my hip; it then slid onto my knee, where it paused momentarily, as if waiting for my reaction. I couldn't wait for his intimate touch, so I parted my legs to grant him entry. His hand quickly moved to the edge of my panties were it stroked softly, I was sure he could feel how wet I was. His fingers slid under the edge of the material and Lex groaned deeply, as if he liked what he found. I grabbed his face with my hands and kissed him fiercely, pushing my tongue into his mouth with a passion that startled even me.

Our kisses became very deep then, it felt like we were trying to consume each other.

Suddenly I pushed him back onto the sofa and took control. I didn't know what I was doing or how to do any of this, but pure instinct drove me. I moved over him and straddled his lap. Bringing my body into direct contact with his erection. I rubbed against it, pushing my hips against him. He thrust both his hands into my hair on either side of my face and continued to kiss me deeply. My hands found their way to his neck and scalp, which I raked lightly with my nails. I moved my hands to his silk shirt, amethyst in colour; only Lex could pull a colour like that off and still look so amazingly sexy. I could feel the muscles under the silk. I couldn't wait any longer and I undid the buttons eagerly, fumbling slightly in my haste. At last I slid both my hands onto his bare chest, pushing myself against his skin, the feelings coursing through me were incredible. Before I knew it Lex had slid my short skirt upwards until it was around my waist and removed my panties in one swift movement. I settled back down onto his hardness and rubbed myself against him again. I kissed a path from his mouth down his neck.

"I _want_ you Lex," I said, my voice sounding strange even to my ears.

I looked directly into his eyes, shamelessly. His grey-blue eyes make my heart pound even faster.

"Are you sure?" he asked seriously.

"Yes" I whispered against his neck.

"So take what you want, Lana." His voice sounded rough.

I looked at him in surprise.

I had _never_ done this before, didn't he know that?

"I'm not...sure..." I hesitated.

"Are you saying you have never had sex before?" Lex asked. "Not with Clark...Whitney?"

I drew in a shaky breath,

"No. Never." I said.

A look of pure triumph filled his eyes before he kissed me again, even more fiercely.

He rolled over taking me with him until I was pinned beneath him on the sofa. My hands went to his belt and pulled at it to loosen it. His hands joined mine and we undid the belt altogether, the clasp to his trousers followed. I put my hand tentatively inside to touch his hardness. His teeth snapped together at my touch, I was sure he was clenching his jaw shut. I smiled a satisfied smile. I felt powerful; I Lana Lang was making Lex Luthor lose control. Somehow, without me realising how I felt him settle his hardness between my thighs, against the very centre of my heated flesh. I gasped but didn't tense.

"Relax," he whispered in my ear, trailing kisses down my throat.

I was frantically excited, I didn't want or need to relax, so I put both my hands on his hips and pulled him towards me. His hardness penetrated deep and I cried out his name loudly. He groaned into my mouth as we started kissing again.

As he started to move inside me I felt the most amazing feelings tingling through my body. We moved together in perfect unison. Our mouths were mimicking what our bodies were doing. I could feel all my insides clench down hard everything tightening and then I was feeling the most amazing sensations I had ever felt. I could feel him tense and then cry out my name. As we came to a still, I wrapped my arms around his neck and held tightly, my legs tangled with his, waiting for my body to stop shuddering. He kissed my hair and face while whispering my name. I felt calm and for-filled for the first time in such a long time.

As Lex lifted his head and gazed into my eyes, I saw an overwhelming happiness in his grey-blue eyes, happiness my heart echoed.

More than that I saw a kindred spirit and I knew I had finally come home.

**Lex's P.O.V.**

I watched as dawn broke over the horizon. I looked down at the amazing, beautiful girl in my arms, her long dark hair spread around us, her arm around my waist and her one leg between mine. Her face on my shoulder, a smile of satisfaction touched her lips even in her sleep.

We lay in my king size bed, silk sheets strewn around us, our naked bodies intertwined. The curtains were open revealing the start of a beautiful day and for the first time in such a long time, I felt optimistic and light hearted.

Suddenly the future didn't seem bleak or an endlessly grey.

And it was all due to Lana.

Last night we had continued to make-love right throughout the night, on every available surface the large mansion had to offer. Her total lack of shyness and willingness to learn had made our passion explosive. It seemed as if we had both been holding so much back, for so long.

I sighed in contentment.

Not even the prospect of telling Clark could dull my happiness. I would somehow make him see that Lana and I simply had to be together. We fit together perfectly, like to corresponding pieces of a puzzle.

Nothing would stop me now from claiming her as my own, just as she was always meant to be. Nell wouldn't stand in our way as she was too in awe of the Luthor name to stop her niece gaining that same name.

Lana balanced out the shadows in my soul nicely and I knew I brought out a side of her that even she didn't know existed – until now. What a team we would make. I smiled in complete satisfaction as I closed my eyes, resting my cheek against her sweet smelling hair.

It smelt of vanilla and orchids.

It was perfectly tantalising and erotic, just like her.

I couldn't wait for the day to begin.

**THE END**


End file.
